The present invention relates generally to a pole core. More particularly, it relates to a pole core which has pole lips for fixing a field winding in a pole housing of a direct current motor.
In a known pole core (WO 89/06874), pole lips extend from its central body along the longitudinal sides of the pole core. The field winding of the direct current motor is clamped between the housing inner wall, to which the pole core is screwed, and the pole lips. In order to avoid damage to the field winding insulation, a special elastic insulating material is introduced between the pole core and the winding. Installation tolerances are compensated by the plasticity of the insulating material and, where applicable, by the coil body insulating compound which also provides pre-fixing of the assembled unit, and hence prevents separation of the components.